


Minding the Future

by downbyashes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, loverboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: It happens in waves every now and then, and Yuri deals with it on his own.The future… it's terrifying when you don't have a set plan. When you don't know how long you have until everything changes.And it is enough to keep a man up at night.





	Minding the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Loverboy AU from kawaiilo-ren on Tumblr!
> 
> I apologize if my French is cringe-worthy. I may have taken several years of French classes, but I still had to reference old notes… Sorry if it isn't correct. I tried the best I could, and don't be afraid to correct me. ;D

And I couldn't sleep. 

The party had ended a couple hours ago, and Beka and JJ had then tag-teamed in carrying me upstairs while undressing me. It was nothing unusual, the making out during the parties turning to sex after the parties. We had sex most nights anyways. 

And it's not like the party was out of the ordinary either. We threw one every other week, if not every week. After everyone was gone and I was in bed with one or both of my boys, I usually fell asleep fairly quickly, pressed against another body, arms around me. 

This particular night, I was with both of them. Beka was pressed up against my right side, head on my shoulder, JJ to my left. Each had an arm around me, keeping me close. I couldn't move if I wanted to, even though I didn't. 

I just wanted to sleep, to let my mind submit itself to the quiet numbing of the sleep world. 

But my own thoughts assaulted me. Mostly, they were of the future. 

Otabek and JJ both had good things coming in their futures, great successes. Otabek was studying to be an engineer, and was already an amazing DJ. So amazing that that career was already picking up for him. JJ was going to be a lawyer, and if his getting us out of trouble with the law by using the law was any indicator, then he was going to be one of the best. 

Then there was me. I worked long hours at a small diner for minimum wage, and used part of what I made to pay JJ a form of rent, so I didn't feel like such a freeloader. Most of the rest, a considerable chunk of cash, went to my grandfather. Sure our BYOA (bring your own alcohol) parties were a good way to get some cash, as no one actually took their empty cans or bottles home, but there were usually at least a couple damages we had to repair before the next party. 

But I couldn't do that for the rest of my life. It was inevitable to out live my grandpa and I wouldn't have to take care of him forever. What would I do when he did eventually pass on? Live out the rest of my days working minimum wage at the shitty diner? What else was there for me?

My chest heaved against my control, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I couldn't cry, not with both of them against my body. I didn't want them to know I was crying. JJ would tease me, and Beka… Beka just couldn't see me be so weak. 

I pushed the heaving in my chest back, squeezing my eyes shut. It wasn't helping. 

I carefully unhooked myself from their grip and slid out of bed. I put a pillow under their heads so they would hopefully think I was still there if either should wake even just a little. 

I pulled on my sweater, which covered me, and slipped out of the room. I didn't want to use the on-suite, so I used the bathroom just down the hall. I locked myself in before drying my eyes with a tissue, and looking at my reflection in the mirror. 

I pulled my long blond hair into a messy bun before taking some deep breaths to calm down and rubbing some cool water over my face. 

Two soft taps made me jump out of my skin, and I furiously wiped at my eyes to dry them. 

"Yura?" Beka murmured. 

"I…" I broke off to clear my throat of tears. He couldn't know I was crying. We'd had the conversation about my future before. I didn't want to have it again. No matter how many times they reassured me, they couldn't guarantee the future. There could still come a day when better opportunities came for them, but only if they left me behind. I would have to accept it when it came. "I'm fine, Beka. Go back to bed." 

"JJ's sleep talking en français again." He replied. "And besides, I want to see you first. Make sure you're not lying to me, kitten. If you are, we may need to go to my room instead." 

I chuckled, and, taking advantage of the smile that drew up my mouth, I opened the door to Otabek. "Thanks for your concern, but I really am fine." 

He pulled me flush against his body, one thumb running along the curve under an eye. "Your eyes are red, kitten. You've been crying. And you look tired." 

"I'm fine, Beka. Really." I insisted, pulling my face into his bare chest. He still smelled faintly of beer, and while his cologne had faded, it was there, barely present under the scent of sweat. 

"I love you, Yura. I love you, and I will never leave you. I will never let you go." He vowed. 

I tried to grip his back, but his skin was too smooth, even when I tried to dig my nails in. I didn't tell him he couldn't know for sure, that he wasn't psychic. "I love you too, Beka." I whispered, not trusting my voice to keep my emotions a secret. He could probably feel the warm tears roll down his collarbone, though. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" JJ mumbled as he left his room, rubbing one eye with his fist. "Êtes-vous utilisez la…" He cleared his throat, shaking his head. "Sorry, are you two using the bathroom?"

"No. We're not." I swiped at my eyes with the cuffs of my sweater before stepping aside. 

"Merci." He wrapped his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my hair. "C'est bon, ma princesse." He smiled softly at me. "C'est bon."


End file.
